thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Alerters Barks alrtraf1
From: Swt_Alerters_Barks_alrtraf1.int What's going on? Did somebody do that? I'll be here if you need me. May be better to ignore it. What did you say? What was it? What happened to the light? How'd that go out? I hope all the lights don't go out. No lights, no food, what next? Who turned that on? That was off, wasn't it? If only I knew how they worked. Maybe something brushed up against it. How'd that go out? The fire's out? Already? Nothing works as it should anymore. Quickly. Relight it. Why did that fire just light? I've no idea. Just go see. Who put that out? Who did that to the candle? We might as well live in a cave. Lousy candle costs half a coin and doesn't stay lit. Who's lighting candles? Good, I can see now. When did the light go off? When did the fire go out? Did the candle burn out already? What was that noise? Did I hear something? Take a look, I heard something too. I'm fairly sure I heard it as well. Hm. Quiet over here. From here I heard nothing. Sounds like footsteps. Footsteps? Is that someone? Might have been, can't be sure. Not sure what that was. I didn't hear a thing. Could have been anything. Did I see someone? Someone sneaking around? I think I might have seen it too. . . Hard to tell, my eyes are tired. Well? What was it? You better not be coming down with the gloom. Why'd that open? Who opened that? That door shut on its own? Who closed that? Was this always open? Someone's here! Help!! Help! Guards!! Are you serious? Help! Who is it?! Is he dangerous? I heard that. Guards! Someone's here! A noise! Guards! Guards! Earn your coin and protect me! Guards! Someone's making noise over here. An assailant is here! Guards! I saw someone in the shadows. Help! A body! A body! Some barbarian killed a dog! The bird is dead! Are you all right? Help! Someone's attacking! Guards! Not the dog! You savage! Somebody's killed a bird! Guards! I am being attacked. Help! The dog is barking at someone. Help! Someone's near the bird! Someone got into this. A thief!! How did this get open?! A prowler! This place is falling apart! Guards! Who. . .? Wha. . .? What's going on. . .? Someone is definitely upon me. Help! Someone is toying with me! Intruder! I've had it! Guards! I'm in danger! *scream* Guards! Guards! Help me! He's going to harm me! Please! I have nothing of worth. Take what you will. Just leave me alone! Maybe death would be a favour. Please! I didn't see anything! It's quiet. I think he's gone. I made it. Still in one piece. I was afraid for nothing. He's gone. Keep yourself together, girl. No no no no no. This isn't happening. I'll end up dead soon enough. The guards will handle him. That's their job. This is torturous, he's still around, isn't he? *Sneeze* *Sneeze* *Stretch* *Stretch* *humming* *humming* *whistling* *whistling* *clear throat* *clear throat* *cough* *cough* *sleep breathing* *sleep breathing* *sleep breathing* *sleep grumble emote* *sleep grumble emote* This is the coldest summer I can remember. "Poppy-milk's not cheap", well neither am I. I wish a blackhand would jump through *my* window. If I was an Auldale lady, I wouldn't bend to get shit off my dress. Old gods, new gods, they never listen. If only the fog could take the Watch back out with it... The only place we ever see each other is the gallows. Mother was right, The City looks best with your eyes closed. Madam probably bathes in Troy's tonic. We still have our lives and most of our teeth. I'm starving. Weather's turning. It's cold out tonight. I'm freezing. My back's hurting bad. I'm not feeling all that well. It's getting late. Rats everywhere. I need to rest. Doesn't feel safe on the streets. What I'd give for coffee. I need a drink. This gloom is everywhere. I need to sleep. Hungry as a… What happened to the sloop-sellers. Wish there was a sloop stall nearby. So tired these days. . . Hope it's not the gloom. Smells terrible around here. My neck aches. This damn city. Something feels wrong. Tough times. You can smell the river from here. What's happened to this place? I'll be glad when this is all over. So hungry. It hurts. I'm getting sick, I know it. Wonder what they put in the sloop. I'd welcome some warm coffee. I think a tooth's coming loose. Same nightmares every night. What's next? Maybe I'll sleep tonight. Night's going on forever. Worn out. I should get more sleep. End up a ratshow if I'm not careful. Rork's (bloody) teeth! If it's over there, it is not my concern. I am not about to go traipsing off, now am I? Forget it. Probably nothing. *pain emote* *pain emote* *strong pain emote* *strong pain emote* *gut impact emote* *suffocate emote* *regain breath emote* *panic emote* *panic recover emote* *hurt breathing emote* *strain emote* *sudden doom emote* *burning emote* *falling emote* *knocked out emote* *muffled knocked out emote* *death emote* *death emote* *headshot death emote* *throatshot death emote* Ah, forget it. Nothing here. Wasn't anything after all, I guess. Good, I was worried there. That's certainly a relief. All right, good. Maybe they went down for maintenance? Must be faulty. Who knows? Still new, these things happen. Better on than off. That's for sure. Flames must not have caught properly. Probably too wet. That must be it. Hm. Just burnt out, I suppose. Hot coals or something? I've no idea. The wick likely dipped in the wax. Another draft. Nothing more. Must have just blown out. Perhaps the wick still had a small flame. Not every sound means trouble, thankfully. Sound could have been anything. Calm down girl, the noise was nothing. My empty stomach is playing tricks on my eyes. I didn't see anything after all. I feel foolish, thinking I'm seeing things. Maybe some wind opened it. The heavy thing must have just shifted. A bit of wind closed it, I suppose. The heavy thing must have just shifted. Might have been open to begin with. That's better. Huh…? Wha…? Hey…? Eh...? Huh?! Wha?! Heh?! Hey!! Whoah!! Yah!! Gah!! Hwoah!! Wha? Hmh? Is there anyone here? This isn't funny, whoever you are. Who's there? Anybody? Who's there? Don't get any funny ideas. Someone there? Category:Transcriptions